Reactions
by BlueRose1238
Summary: Travis obviously loves to play pranks, especially on his girlfriend Katie. But this time he's gone to far, according to her. What happens when this prank backfires. (Tratie One-Shot)


katie_reactions/set?id=102838771&amp;lid=3897234**_  
_**

Outfit ^^^^

* * *

_**Katie**_

_July 13, 2014, the day the 'great' Travis Stoll dies. This time he had gone to far. My hair…MY FREAKING HAIR! The nerve of that guy, no-that dead guy._ I walked briskly towards cabin 11 and tried to keep my hoodie up so no one would see my hair. Piper stopped me on the way, grabbing my arm.

"Hey what's up with you today?" she asked munching on a cookie.

"Travis put hair dye in my shampoo!" I whisper yelled

"So what are you going to do, yell at him?" she questioned _well duh_ I nodded. She shook her head.

"There is no point in that. You just gonna give him the satisfaction that it got to you." I calmed down and thought about how right she was.

"I guess your right" I sigh looking at the dirt ground under my feet.

"Besides it won't change the fact that your hair is… wait what does it even look like?"

"It's bright red" I felt the anger resurface. She tried to pull my hood down but I gripped onto the edges on it tightly and firmly in place.

She sighed, "Ok let's get to the Aphrodite cabin shall we?" I followed her to her cabin and she locked the door behind me. There were only three campers in the cabin, rest were at the usual Aphrodite hangout, were the _'hot boys'_ were aka the beach.

"Ok girls and boy" she acknowledged Mitchell who gave a two-finger salute then stuffed his hands back in his pockets. "So Travis obviously pulled a prank on Katie as he always does but this time he went to far."

Mitchell had sandy blonde hair with deep blue eyes, he was a laid back chill guy; he was actually the first friend I made at camp. When everyone found out he was gay they started getting distant from him besides me and some of his siblings, but slowly everyone warmed up to the idea and he be became a role model to all the gay campers who were to afraid to tell everyone. He's even got a boyfriend from the Hephaestus cabin, Kai.

Kelly snorted and rolled her eyes "What? Did he steal all those dirty tools of yours?" she went back to putting her mascara on. Kelly had dark brown eyes and brown almost black hair and a kick ass attitude with stilettoes on all the time. She was very nice though and she loved little kids.

Jamie, she had dark red almost auburn looking hair and light blue eyes with a thin line of green ringing around the blue. She is usually quite and hates unnecessary violence. None of the three are the stereotypical Aphrodite kids so we all get along.

"No he messed with her hair." cue the mascara bottle from Kelly's hand and perfume bottle from Jamie's hand falling at the same time with collective gasps.

They rushed over to me yelling and pulling at my hoodies to get a look.

"Girls seriously give her some space" Mitchell pried the two girls off of me.

"Can you remove the hood Katie?" he asked. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before pulling the hood down. I heard gasps, which I took as a bad sign and kept my eyes closed.

"How bad is it."

"Your hair looks amazing Katie" _say what now!? _I opened one eye then the other looking at their awed faces.

"Katie you look like Ariel except you have green eyes" Piper smiled. "…And you have tan skin"

I quickly pulled my hood up groaning.

"No that's a good thing," Mitchel laughed pulling my hood of again.

"Now lets show Travis that messing with Katie Gardner was a mistake" Jamie pulled me into a swivel chair and they started running around the cabin.

"Piper your on clothes, Jamie your on hair, and Kelly your on make up." I frowned at Mitchell

"What are you gonna do?" I slowly started backing up

"I'm gonna make sure they don't over do it." He winked at me.

"Great idea"

"Ok now sit." Jamie pulled me to one of the chair that you find at the salon and with that they got started.

_[In SpongeBob's narrator voice] ~~~~Two hours later~~~~_

"Ok aaannnnddd done" I heard Kelly said as she finished doing whatever she was doing with my eyes.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I groaned they made me keep my eyes closed the whole time after I got my clothes on. The whole time there were occasional fights that would break out concerning little things such as what color my eye shadow should be or what should be done with my hair, thankfully Mitchell would resolve it before an all out war started. Trust me you don't want a war between two Aphrodite campers over fashion.

"Yup!" I took a deep breath then opened my eyes.

"What do you think?" Kelly squealed "We darkened it because it made your skin look darker then it really is."

"I look…AMAZING!" I squealed with them and I hugged each of them one by one.

"Ok now all you have to do is be cocky and strut." Jamie listed counting with her fingers.

"And strut?"

"Yup!" Piper popped the 'p' at the end.

"Whoa Piper since when did you take you're roll as a daughter of Aphrodite?" I was amazed to say the least; she would have been against the whole makeover thing.

"I'm not, but that boy needs to learn that he can't get away with everything and that there is such a thing as a backfire. And who better to show him that then his very own girlfriend." She laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Now just remember be confident, be cocky, and don't give him the time of day." Jamie intervened.

I nodded and took a deep breath before walking out of their cabin. I didn't have to tend to any plants today so I wouldn't have to worry about getting dirty. I made my way back to my cabin only getting the occasional looks, that this time lingered on me for about a couple of seconds longer before they started talking to each other.

I rolled my eyes and ran a hand threw my newly turned red hair. By the end of the day the whole camp is gonna know about my hair. I got a few _'I love our hair'_ or _'damn I'd tap that' _at the appropriate ones I would wave at them and say thanks but I would just ignore the inappropriate comments and cat calls with an eye roll and not even spare them a glance. The Hermes Cabin is out canoeing right now so I don't have to worry about Travis seeing my hair right now but he sure as Hades will see it at lunch, which was in about an hour. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair again as I finally made it into my cabin. Some of my siblings were in here and complemented me on my hair.

I thanked them and settled down into my bed grabbing a book and starting to read. It was a book called _'Night'_, its about a boy named Eliezer and his father's journey though different camps during World War II because they were Jewish. I never liked history books I was more into reading about fantasy books about the prince and princess but I had to read this book over summer and finish a packet of questions regarding it for school. I got to the point where Eliezer gets his golden crown pulled out with a rusty spoon. _Yikes!_ When I heard the horn signaling lunch. I scrambled off of my bed and made sure my whole cabin was here, and then I stood in front of them. Taking a deep breath I walked out of the cabin and lead them to the mess hall.

My face turned a light pink because of all the people staring at me; it was mostly boys and a few girls.

"Katie what possessed you to dye your hair" Miranda came up behind me. I turned around and smiled "I didn't do it, it was the Stolls" I said in a hushed tone then told her about the plan Mitchell, Piper, Kelly and Jamie came up with.

She laughed "Nice, finally he's gonna get put in his place" I laughed we all stood in lines with our plates full of food waiting to make it to the fireplace. She smirked looking at me…no wait she was smirking at what was behind me. I scrunched my eyebrows and slowly turned around to find the Stolls farther behind in the line staring towards us.

Conner was looking towards us with a slight smile playing on his lips. Travis was looking at me with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open. I grinned and put my index finger under my chin and gently pushed my head up. Conner laughed at me and put his hand under Travis's mouth and closed it, the minute he removed his hand though, Travis's mouth opened up again.

"Guess he was expecting me to yell at him like you always do." I laughed running my hand through my hair and whipping my head back causing my hair to flip to the left.

"He just lost his shit. He literally shocked on his own spit." Miranda turned back as well "By the way love the hair"

"Thanks how'd I do" I nervously bit my lip.

"You did awesome girly. So far so good." We high fived each other grinning like complete goofs.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

I was currently outside at archery practice and well aware that Travis was currently watching me like a creeper because he was done with his activities for the day. I notched a bow while staring at him the whole time. He was smiling at me. I stared at him the whole time and shot. BULLS EYE! I smirked my main weapon was a bow and arrow with a back up dagger hidden in the back of my jeans. His eyes widened for a quick second but relaxed just as fast.

"Yo Kate Kate" I turned to my left to see a son of Apollo coming towards me; they were in charge of the archery portion of the activities. As the figure got closer I saw golden blonde hair spiked up about an inch or two high and a perfect tan decorating a shirtless boy. He had light almost white colored green eyes that sometimes made it look like they were glowing.

"Hey Stevie" His real name was Steven but I always called him Stevie.

"I think its time we take you training to the next level. Whad ya think?" his hands were stuffed in the pockets of his basketball shorts. He had a white beaded necklace that was very close to being called a choker, like the kind the surfers wear. His hair slightly swayed to the left. It wasn't the hottest day or the coldest it was a perfect day. The wind was slightly blowing but it wasn't cold and the sun was out with the occasional cloud or two.

"What do you mean next level, I'm shooting arrows without any hesitation and without looking what is there that I can do?" he pulled out a black piece of cloth.

"Blindfolded" I scoffed and crossed my arms.

"Are you being legit right now?" I cocked an eyebrow

"Very"

"But I can already shoot an arrow without looking" I sighed

"Shooting an arrow without looking at the target and shoot an arrow in complete darkness are two completely different things." He retrieved a bandana from his pocket.

"Alright fine." I turned my back facing him. He securely tied it around my eyes.

"Ok so you know how like in the movies there's a group of people who surround a person then push them around? Well that's what we're gonna do so you get confused as to were the target is cool?" I nodded and braced myself.

I heard shuffling feet and suddenly I was pushed causing me to stumble back a few steps.

"HEY YA COULDA WARNED ME YA KNOW!" I yelled in frustration but got no response just another push and I bumped into someone. They did the same thing over and over causing me to bump into the people pushing me. Finally when I started getting dizzy someone grabbed onto my biceps holding me still.

"OK EVERYBODY CLEAR OUT!" I heard bustling feet for a few seconds then complete silence.

"Ok Katie now you just need to find the target and shoot. You can't physically walk around and try to feel for the target. You're gonna have to do this in a commotion." Stevie ordered. Before I could answer at least 10 to 15 different people started talking. Trying to ignore them I tried to find something else to focus on. Hades my heads burning…THE SUN! When I was previously shooting without the blindfold the sun was on my right side but now, I raised my hand up and felt the heat radiating from the sun onto the back of my hand, so it was behind me. I kept my hand up and turned ninety degrees to the right till I felt the sun only hit the side of my pinky. Without hesitation I grabbed my arrow from behind me, notched it, and shot…I heard a thud. The voices that were purposely trying to distract me stopped yet hundreds of other voices started whispering. I took of the cloth and looked ahead. I was three rings away from the bull's eye. I smiled.

"You used the sun" I turned behind me to see all the campers that were previously around the archery grounds behind me.

Turning to Stevie I answered "Yup"

"By the way, love your hair" He winked at me grinning. I laughed thanking him.

People started cheering and whooping and clapping. I laughed and thanked them as well. The horn was blown signaling this activity time to be over causing everyone to disperse. I sighed and took of my archer glove, grabbed my bow and retrieving my arrows from the target. I decided to put my stuff away then go take a shower.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

After taking a shower I started walking back into my cabin and found it empty. I shrugged they all probably went to the beach to relax. I grabbed my Galaxy S4 and turned Pandora on. _Waiting For Superman_ started playing. I threw the android on my bed occasionally singing along. I was honestly hoping Travis would make an appearance. Just then I heard the door open and I caught a whiff of fresh apples.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear" I smirked turning to face Travis.

He had khaki shorts with a black belt, white converse, and a red muscle tee, the ones were the whole side is open except for a couple of inches of fabric holding the shirt together from the bottom. His chest was heaving up and down. Sweat trailing down his neck agonizingly slowly.

_Oh Gods_

I looked back up to see him checking me out. "It's not nice to stare _Travie_." I taunted him. I had heard Conner call him Travie once and he smacked Conner in retaliation. He was making this too easy.

"I'm allowed to stare at what's mine," He growled with a deep frown settled on his face. Besides I'm not going to lie that a possessive Travis was hot at hell. He then pushed me up against the door. I gasped as his lips touched my ear. "And don't call me Travie again" His breath was making it hard for me to concentrate. My brain was going fuzzy and numb; I never thought a guy could have that kind of effect on me.

"Or what? You're gonna smack me like you did Conner? You don't have the guts _Travie_" His grip around me tightened. I wonder how far I could push him before he snapped and saw red, but now was not the time to test that. Maybe another time.

I squirmed out of his grasp and walked a good couple of feet away "What's got your panties in a twist Travie, besides you shouldn't be here it's against the rules." he walked closer to me till he was right in front of me. I looked up at him since he was a good couple of inches taller then me. I was only 5'0…ya I'm pretty freaking short.

"What no retort, no yelling at me, no threatening." He pouted. Gods he's so adorable.

I shrugged "What's the point I'm just gonna be wasting my breath." I faked a sigh

"So you're not going to yell at me for turning your hair red." He pouted even more grabbing onto my forearms and yanking me into his chest. He captured my arms wrapping his around the middle of my back.

"Oh so you were the one who put hair dye in my shampoo!" I pretended to be shocked, tilting my head to the side, eyes wide. "Well thanks because I have been getting a lot more attention from boys" I sighed

He huffed in frustration letting his forehead hit mine with a soft thud.

"Travis you need to leave. It's against the rules for us to be in here alone." This dummies gonna get us in trouble.

"TRAVIS I'M SERIOUS!" I squirmed trying to get out of his hold. He's really starting to piss me off.

"Yes you're always serious." He said in an exasperated tone

"Travis you freaking klepto let go!" I had almost successfully made it out of his arms when he pulled me back tightening his grip even more.

"That's very mean you know" he let go of me and turned around with his arms crossed. Even when he wasn't looking at me I could tell he was pouting.

_She's talking to angels_

_She's counting the stars_

_Making a wish on a passing car_

_She's dancing with strangers…_

I grabbed my phone and turned Pandora off. I went to my dresser grabbing the cupcake scented chap stick and putting it on then stuffing it in my pocket and walked right past Travis, turning just my eyes to him, trying not to turn my whole head. He was just staring at me.

"What are you looking at Travis?" I asked with an amused expression. He seemed startled for a second, blinking rapidly shaking his head. "No-nothing"

I didn't believe him but just let it slide for now.

"Alright, well are you coming?" I didn't bother looking behind me because I could hear his footsteps.

"Where are we going?" He followed bouncing on his feet.

"_I _am going to the woods I don't know about you though" Running a hand through my hair. I was supposed to ignore him today…oops.

"I'll follow you then" I again ignored his comment and walked into the woods. I stopped at Zeus's fist climbing on top; Travis mimicked me climbing on top as well.

"You never answered me by the way" I laid down and he did the same. I turned my head towards him. Dark clouds were brewing in the sky above us indicating a storm. Which means it will probably rain later on tonight. Dark clouds also mean one of tow things: Zeus is mad or he's just bored and wants to freak out some humans.

"What was the question again? I'm very bad at tests" He grinned towards me lazily

"Idiot" I rolled my eyes "I asked you why you were so mad when you came into my cabin."

"Oh um nothing. It was nothing" I rolled over so I was on top of him.

"It was defiantly something now tell me. Please." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Steven" He grumbled lowly. I instantly smirked at his jealousy.

"Your jealous of Stevie? Awww you're so cute!" I giggled

"Hey! I'm not cute I'm manly alright!" He turned his head away from me.

"Keep telling yourself that kitten," I laughed kissing his chin.

We stayed there talking for hours just holding each other. It felt nice to have someone to hold, someone I knew who would be there for me no matter what. I had a hard time trusting people, it wasn't because of some horrible past that I had. It was just in my nature to not trust people. I've seen so many people around me get hurt from trusting to fast and falling to quickly in love. It's always been better to keep a cold heart and never get hurt then trust to quickly and take to many blows.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

"Wake up Kates!" I jolted up and instantly shivered. I rubbed my burning eyes and looked up to a navy painted night full of sparkling lights-no wait they were stars. Suddenly all the events of today came back to me. I looked under me to see Travis. His slightly red fingers went up to rube his eyes. I jumped of off him and started scrambling down Zeus's fist.

"We need to get back to our cabins Travis hurry!" Finally making it down I quickly dusted my hands on my pants. "Oh god Travis we are going to be in so much trouble!" I whined.

He dropped his body onto my back, arms snaking around my waist "Well we are already late so whatever." He mumbled in a rough deep voice.

Even if I didn't want to, I pushed him off of me, grabbing his hand we started running. Once I saw the faint glow of the torches setup I stopped to a cautious walk.

"Travis, are you going to be able to sneak into your cabin?" I whispered

"Ya I'll just knock on the window Conner will open it for me. What about you?"

"I always leave my window open" I swiveled towards him and pointed at him, narrowing my eyes. "Don't get any ideas."

"I won't good night kitten" He hugged me

"Night night Travie" I quickly kissed his cheek then ran to the window in my sectioned room. I quickly snuck into my room. Grabbing my phone from the dresser _(Leo created and app to ward off monsters with the help of Annabeth.)_

_10:32_

Oh thank god, it isn't too late; I can just say I decided to spend a little extra time in the strawberry patches.

_Boom_

A crack of lightning momentarily lit up my room. The storm picked up; personally I loved this type of weather. The sound always seemed to calm me down, weather it be the cracking of lightning bolts or the raindrops hitting the floors with a soft thud. I decided to leave my window slightly open so I could hear the lightning and rain better. Once i was changed into my pajamas I snuggled into my bed letting the storm be my lullaby I fell asleep.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

I tried to turn in my sleep but felt constricted; something was holding me down. I slowly opened my eyes but it seemed to be more difficult then I initially thought. I pressed and rubbed on my eyes really hard before I was able to finally open my eyes.

Travis

Travis was in my bed.

At night.

Why?

"Travis" I shook his shoulder "Wake up silly, what are you doing here?"

He blinked awake; once he realized I was here he lazily smiled then said, "Storm."

That's when I realized that the storm outside had gotten even worse. I could hear the wind howling, the sky crying streaks upon streaks. Lightening flashing every five seconds, I counted.

"Wow that's a big one isn't it?" I whispered

Another lightening bolt struck the sky this one bigger than all the other. A couple of screams from the younger kids in my cabin made me turn towards the door. It even made my heart jump a little. While all this happened Travis clutched onto me even harder, burring his face into my neck.

"Don't like storms huh?" He shook his head furiously, eyes squeezed tight.

"You really need to get back to your cabin baby" I started running my hand through his hair to calm him down.

"I met Annabeth on my way here, I told her to come and get me in the morning before she went back to her cabin. Plus I'm not going back out there."

Ever since the Gaea war was over Annabeth has been sneaking into Percy's room. Tartaurus did a number on them. They both started having nightmares and night terrors. Almost every night you could hear one of them scream in their sleep. Everybody at camp knows that Annabeth sneaks into Percy's room, even Chiron, but nobody says anything since they've both been through so much. But at least they had each other; poor Nico went through it all alone. I wonder how he's holding up. Though him and Will have been getting along really well, I hope they start dating because Nico really deserves someone as amazing as Will and I know Will has had I slight crush on Nico for the longest time. Solangelo. I ship it.

"By the way…did I tell you that you look really hot with red hair" I could feel him grin against my neck.

_Cheeky boy_

"You're lucky that some of the kids from the Aphrodite cabin were able to make it this dark instead of that neon red you did to my hair. Otherwise I would have strung you upside down for the rest of the day with my vines." I huffed pushing my self further back into Travis's chest.

"Sorry, you're just an easy target" he chuckled

"Well if you don't stop harassing me I might just have to break up with you"

He tensed slightly then relaxed again. "That's not very funny"

"Neither are your jokes Travie," he groaned at the word Travie "Now go to sleep"

And that's how we fell asleep. Me on my back with Travis half on me, I had one of my arms wrapped around his body and the other stroking his hair gently to try and calm him down, our legs tangled together. He kept his face buried in the crook of my neck, tensing slightly at each lightening bolt.

* * *

_Ya I'm pretty sure I unnecessarily stretched this but oh well; it's been in my folder for the past year so why not finish it. I've been having a lot of Tratie feels and not enough Percabeth or Jasper or Caleo or Frazel or even Solangelo feels._


End file.
